In the conventional fourdrinier papermaking process, a water slurry or suspension of cellulosic fibers (known as the paper “stock”) is fed onto the top of the upper run of an endless belt of woven wire and/or synthetic material that travels between two or more rollers. The belt, often referred to as a “forming fabric,” provides a papermaking surface on the upper surface of its upper run which operates as a filter to separate the cellulosic fibers of the paper stock from the aqueous medium, thereby forming a wet paper web. The aqueous medium drains through mesh openings of the forming fabric, known as drainage holes, by gravity alone or with assistance from one or more suction boxes located on the lower surface (i.e., the “machine side”) of the upper run of the fabric.
After leaving the forming section, the paper web is transferred to a press section of the paper machine, in which it is passed through the nips of one or more pairs of press rolls covered with another fabric, typically referred to as a “press felt.” Pressure from the rolls removes additional moisture from the web; the moisture removal is often enhanced by the presence of a “batt” layer on the press felt. The paper is then conveyed to a drier section for further moisture removal. After drying, the paper is ready for secondary processing and packaging.
Press felts typically include one or more base fabric layers along with one or more batt layers. The base fabrics can be single or multilayer designs, although recently conventional fabrics have often been replaced with laminated fabric designs, which can include, for example, a fine top fabric for enhanced pressure transfer uniformity and a more open bottom fabric design for improved dewatering. Most commonly, laminated base fabrics comprise two single layer fabrics needled together, although double layer fabrics may also be used. Even three or more fabric layers may be employed in some fabrics (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,967 to Zehle et al., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety). These fabrics have typically been woven on 12 and 16 shed patterns such as plain weaves or twills or 6 harness satins. However, these fabrics often suffer from increased start-up time.
Other advances in press felt design have incorporated non-woven base layers. Exemplary of these are spiraled fabrics, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,608 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 20040005833, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Non-woven fabrics can enjoy as an advantage the absence of a knuckle on the top surface of the fabric that can negatively impact paper marking. However, these fabrics can tend to suffer from hydraulic marking and collapsing under high loadings.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a base fabric for a press felt that overcomes some of the shortcomings of spiraled fabrics at a lower start-up period than a laminated base fabric.